


Blues in the Night

by Calacious



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sex in the bar, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia and Elizabeth run into each other at Jake's and find something neither one was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> The first femslash piece I ever wrote. Written upon request from polka dots are underestimated.

She was, if she was going to be brutally honest with herself, jealous of Elizabeth Webber. The genteel nurse was just short of perfect, and she had almost everything that Claudia wanted – a career which people valued, a man who loved her, even if they were not together, and children.

She placed a hand against her belly as the bitter memories returned to her full force. She had wanted a child more than anything, was going to be the best mother any child could ask for, but even that had been taken from her.

So, it wasn't really a surprise that she wound up at Jake's, nursing a drink, watching the pool game going on with only half-hearted interest. The players were from out of town, all brawn, no brains if she had to wager. The blonde one's tee-shirt rode up, revealing a perfectly tanned stomach with washboard abs. The jeans fit him like a second skin, showcasing a rock-hard ass that fantasies were made of. His brunette counterpart was all lean muscles and had a matching set of dimpled cheeks.

Claudia's interest piqued when blondie pulled dimples close, cupping his ass cheeks with both hands and squeezing, grinding his hips provocatively against his companions. She blushed and looked down at her glass, tracing the gathering condensation with her finger when the men started groping each other and kissing. She idly wondered what Sonny would've done if he'd witnessed this public display of affection, and then shuddered at the probable violence which would have ensued.

"Claudia?"

Elizabeth's voice grated on her nerves, but she nodded, still looking steadfastly at her drink, not quite trusting herself to look at her adversary.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Why not?" Claudia said, raising her head to look at Elizabeth who was dressed in light blue hospital scrubs that reminded her of a smurf.

"Thanks."

Elizabeth smiled and Claudia found herself blinking at the joy that seemed to radiate from the woman as she slid into the seat opposite her.

"Sure," Claudia said, returning Elizabeth's smile tentatively. Though she'd watched the woman from afar, coveted her life, she had rarely spoken with her and wondered at why the pristine nurse would deign to spend time in her company.

"You see those two men over there?" Elizabeth hitched a thumb in the direction of the pool players who were now playing tonsil hockey and Claudia raised an eyebrow, gesturing in the general direction of the boys.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Elizabeth shrugged and took a sip of her drink, some dark amber beer that surprised Claudia. She would've bet anyone a dollar to a dime that Elizabeth would drink something effeminate and fruity. Something that screamed: girly!

Elizabeth blushed under her scrutiny and Claudia sat back in her chair, relishing the rush of power that she felt at the thought of causing the matronly woman to blush like a pretty little schoolgirl. Her dark hair fell over her eyes and Claudia, before she even realized what she was doing, reached over, and tucked the straying lock of hair behind her ear.

She pulled her hand back quickly, as though stung and studied her drink as she waited for Elizabeth to berate her for having had the audacity to touch her, but the words never came, and when she hesitantly raised her eyes to Elizabeth's she saw something mirrored in the golden-brown eyes which sent an almost electric shock down her spine. She licked her lips and looked away, grasping the glass which held her whiskey so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

She felt a hand, soft, uncertain, on hers and lifted her eyes. Elizabeth's slender fingers grasped hers, their French manicured nails chipping in a way that Claudia found almost endearing. The tear and wear bespoke of the long, hard hours of dedication that Elizabeth put into her work. Claudia twined her fingers with Elizabeth's and squeezed slightly, relishing the sense of camaraderie and some other feeling that she couldn't quite put a finger on that was happening between them.

She raised her eyes to Elizabeth's face and her breath hitched as her gaze fell on the nurse's lips. Her lower lip was held captive by her teeth and Claudia felt something stir in her gut as she watched Elizabeth worry her lip between her teeth. The fingers of her other hand were circling the rim of her beer stein and Claudia reached out her other hand to still the movement.

Claudia felt Elizabeth shudder, her hands were warm, the palms clammy against hers. Suddenly anxious, she met Elizabeth's gaze and their eyes locked. She read nervous anticipation in the brown eyes coupled with a perceptible lust that almost frightened her.

Elizabeth leaned forward, elbows resting on the table, fingers entwined with hers and Claudia felt her face flush with excitement as she closed the small gap between them. At first, they just sat there, beer and whiskey standing disregarded on the table between them, lips barely touching, eyes half-closed, the room around them slowly fading away to nothingness.

It was Elizabeth who made the next move, pulling her closer so that their lips met, her mouth pushing against hers. Claudia tasted beer, cinnamon and vanilla when Elizabeth's tongue breached her mouth. She sucked Elizabeth's lower lip between her lips, nibbling and teasing it with her teeth.

They unclasped their fingers and Elizabeth's hands found purchase on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Claudia's hands found their way, seemingly of themselves, to Elizabeth's breasts, groping and squeezing them lightly through the cotton fabric of the blue smock. Moaning into Elizabeth's mouth, Claudia felt heat rising within her as Elizabeth's tongue tickled the roof of her mouth.

They pushed away from the table, completely unaware of the many eyes on them as they stumbled toward the back of the room. Claudia pushed Elizabeth up against the wall, momentarily breaking the kiss to breathe. Gasping for air, she leaned heavily against the nurse for support.

"Are we really doing this?" she asked. Her mind was completely numb.

Elizabeth nodded mutely and licked her lips. She pulled Claudia's mouth down to hers and began a leisurely kiss, her hands cupping Claudia's face. Claudia vaguely wondered what she tasted like to Elizabeth, and reveled in the spicy, sweet flavor of the other woman's mouth and the way their tongues worked together, rather than trying to overpower the way Sonny, or the other men she'd been with had done. With them it had always seemed like a play for dominance, but with Elizabeth, it was more give and take.

Teeth, tongue and lips clicked and clashed in a medley of messy exploratory kisses which quickly devolved into something much more animalistic as Claudia's hands found their way beneath Elizabeth's scrubs and Elizabeth's wound their way down her jeans, pulling her hips flush against hers. Claudia, guided by something innate, shifted so that her leg rested between Elizabeth's legs and Elizabeth's rested between hers.

Claudia's fingers loosened Elizabeth's bra strap, freeing her breasts from their constricting confines. They were tender and soft, sensitive to her touch. Elizabeth moaned into her mouth and Claudia felt Elizabeth's nipples harden beneath her fingertips, her own nipples hardened in response and her panties grew sticky and wet as her breath hitched in anticipation.

Elizabeth pushed her hips forward and rhythmically ground herself against Claudia's knee as they continued to kiss. Claudia's mouth was hungrily, greedily latched to hers.

Elizabeth's hands made their way down the front of Claudia's jeans and she started to pump two fingers into her, pushing the silk fabric of her panties inward and rubbing it against the vulva. Overstimulated, Claudia bit Elizabeth's tongue, drawing blood and she relished the tangy coppery taste as well as the guttural groan that the action elicited from the nurse.

Claudia moaned, whimpering as Elizabeth's fingers thrummed and prodded her. Her toes curled in her shoes and she felt Elizabeth shudder seconds before the woman cried out, the sound muffled by Claudia's mouth. A few seconds later, she rode out her own orgasm, clinging to and panting against Elizabeth as she came in her panties.

When Claudia chanced a look at Elizabeth, she was pleased to see that the other woman looked as sated as she felt, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Wanna play pool?" Elizabeth asked coyly, her voice low and husky.

Claudia smiled and shook her head, chuckling as she rested her forehead against Elizabeth's and ran a hand down her cheek, cupping it tenderly. She leaned in and captured Elizabeth's lips in a simple kiss.

"Nah, I'd rather go home with you," Claudia whispered.

Fearful that she had been far too forward with the other woman, she pulled away from her and looked at the floor. Elizabeth's fingers gripped her chin firmly and lifted until they were eye-to-eye. She brushed her lips against Claudia's and smiled.

"C'mon," Elizabeth said, entwining their fingers and tugging on Claudia's hand, pulling her along and out the back door, "we're going to my place. You can have Sonny send someone to retrieve your car tomorrow."

"We're getting a divorce," Claudia blurted out, blushing at the provocative smile that Elizabeth sent her way.

"I heard," she said and laughed at Claudia's puzzled look.

"You heard?" Claudia questioned.

"News travels fast around here," Elizabeth stated unapologetically, shrugging.

Claudia shook her head, an amused smile gracing her lips as she pondered just what Elizabeth's confession meant.

"Lucky has the boys tonight," she said quietly as they neared her car. "I…I hope that…"

"I'd like to meet them sometime," Claudia rushed to mollify her. "That is, if that's okay…"

"Of course, I mean, I…" Elizabeth floundered, "that is, I don't know how far this will go. This is, well, it's new to me and I," she bit her lower lip and Claudia found herself wanting to suck on it.

"It's new to me too," Claudia spoke honestly, "how about if we take it one step at a time, see where it leads?"

Elizabeth nodded eagerly, squeezing her hand as she walked her around to the passenger's side door and escorted her into the car.

"Sounds good," she said as she settled into the driver's seat, resting her hand on Claudia's knee and squeezing it lightly.

"So, tonight…" Claudia trailed off, relaxing back into the seat of the car.

"Tonight," Elizabeth said, smiling wickedly, "we continue where we left off."

"I like the sound of that," Claudia said.

Elizabeth reached over and clasped her hand in hers, and for the first time in a very long time, Claudia felt the faint stirrings of hope in her heart.

* * *


End file.
